Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a personal digital assistant apparatus suitable for being applied to electronic equipment including a display unit, for example, such as a cellular phone, a PHS phone (PHS: Personal Handyphone System), a PDA apparatus (PDA: Personal Digital Assistant), an electronic camera device, an electronic video camera device, a portable game machine, a notebook-type personal computer device, or the like. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a personal digital assistant apparatus whereby, of a casing of electronic equipment to which the present disclosure has been applied, the width of a portion called a frame surrounding the display unit can be narrowed (narrow framing).
Description of Related Art
As for cellular phones in today, cellular phones called smart phones, in which a display unit (touch panel) is provided whereby contact operations are available as to a wide area portion of a rectangular casing, are mainstream.
In the case of such cellular phones, a display unit having a somewhat smaller area than the above wide area portion is provided. Therefore, the circumference of the display unit is surrounded with a casing of such a cellular phone. A portion of the casing surrounding this display unit is called a “frame”.
FIG. 32 is a diagram illustrating a cross section obtained by cutting away such a cellular phone along the transverse direction.
As illustrated in this FIG. 32, the display unit of this personal digital assistant apparatus is formed by mutually gluing a display unit 100, for example, such as a liquid crystal display unit, organic EL display unit (Organic Electro Luminescence) or the like to a lens 101 via a lamination member 102.
A backlight unit 104 is provided between a rear frame 103 and the display unit 100, and irradiates light on this display unit 100. This backlight unit 104 is surrounded with a backlight frame 105 having generally the same thickness as that of this backlight unit 104. This backlight frame 105 principally protects the backlight unit 104 from force applied in the thickness direction of this cellular phone.
Also, the backlight frame 105 is glued to the display unit 100 via a tape 106, and also glued to a reflector 108 of the backlight unit 104 via a tape 107.
Also, the backlight unit 104 of which the reflector 108 is glued to the backlight frame 105 is configured to come into contact with the rear frame 103 via a cushion sheet 109 at the time of this cellular phone being assembled.
Also, this cellular phone includes a side cabinet 110 and a rear cabinet 111 which make up the outer circumference portion of this cellular phone. The edge portions of the rear cabinet 111 and rear frame 103 are connected to the side cabinet 110 via a tape 112.
Also, an edge portion of the lens 101 of the display unit is mounted onto the side cabinet 110 having a cross-sectional generally L-letter shape as illustrated in FIG. 32 at the time of this cellular phone being assembled.
A portion where the edge portion of the lens 101 of this display unit, and the side cabinet 110 are overlapped is configured to be applied with an adhesive agent 113 using a dispenser apparatus.
Specifically, the adhesive agent 113 is automatically applied to an adhesive agent applied portion 110a of the side cabinet 110 by a dispenser apparatus, and is also automatically applied to an edge portion 101a of the lens 101 of the display portion by a dispenser apparatus 120.
Thus, the display unit and the side cabinet 110 are glued via the adhesive agent 113 at the time of this cellular phone being assembled.